


I want to feel love, run through my blood

by Snowwoman



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall - Fandom, Spectre - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Longing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mallory thinks that it's unrequited love, Monneypenny is a saint, Pining, Q and Bond are cute and deadly couple, and it's not actually unrequited love, and there will be blood, it will be a little dark, there's a lot chess references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowwoman/pseuds/Snowwoman
Summary: Mallory only nods as his gaze slides over Tanner, noticing immediately a slightly rumpled sleeve of his jacket and an unhooked first button of the white shirt. The navy white and red striped tie is slightly loosened. Mallory knows that it isn't something he should spot so fast, especially on his Chief of Staff. His hands shouldn't itching so much to touch and straighten up this bloody tie.He hates himself for noticing all of those stupid details. And for his desire to have something he would never have.





	1. Chapter 1

" **Spying** **is** **like** **game** **of** **chess** : **sometimes** **you** **have** **to** **withdraw** , **sometimes** **you** **have** **to** **sacrifice** **one** **of** **your** **pieces** **to** **win** \- **preferably** **a** **knight** **rather** **than** **king** **or** **queen** "- **John** **Rhys** - **Davies**

* * *

''Double-oh seven'' Mallory says grimly, resting his elbows on the oak desk. It's only eight o'clock in the morning and he's upset already. The bad weather outside and a fact he's going to give Bond a reprimend is probably responsible for this feeling. Mallory's clenching his teeth. Today's morning doesn't belong to his best for sure.

''Yes sir ?'' Bond answers him, sinking more comfortably into the armchair in front of Mallory. He wears a neutral expression, as if he doesn't know what M wants from him.

It irks Mallory even more.

''Do you know that you can complete mission without blowing up a building at this ?''  He asks finally; his voice still steady. Yet.

''There were all my targets, sir.'' Double-oh seven answers with this typical annoying smile of his. ''I thought it's faster this way. It calls economical, sir.''

''For God's sake, Bond'' Mallory growls, feeling how his blood pressure rises. He starts regretting that he didn't drink his coffe before. He would need a double expresso when he ends with double-oh seven. And a few cigarettes probably. Luckily, Tanner started carrying them for him as soon as he spotted that they can do marvellous things with his anger for the most part of time. He also never asked Gareth why he doesn't buy them himself. Mallory is very grateful for his not questioning, because how he would explain that he just likes too much how friendly it looks when Bil takes out a packet and treats him ? This is one of those rare situations where they are like friends, instead of M and his Chief of Staff. And those accidental brushes at this...

Mallory almost swears loudly. His thoughts are going in the bad direction. Of course it doesn't help in decreasing his irritation at all.

''It was bloody embassy, double-oh seven ! Bloody, english embassy by the way'' He yells as he slides newspapers that lie near his elbow towards Bond. Their red headlines- ''England's attacked !'', ''Who wants a war ?'' and ''No mercy for terrorists'' flash brightly. But double-oh seven's expression doesn't change even by inch as he looks at them. Mallory feels as if he could explode himself at any minute.

''If I am not wrong, you serve this country. So tell me, how the hell should I explain your behaviour ? And I assure you that an argument ''It was economical'' is invalid''

''Excuse me sir, but I didn't have a bloody time to thinking. I had to move. I even didn't have a clue that it was an embassy'' Bond answers angrily, losing already his stone face.

Mallory wants to add something about his earpiece, which he had lost earlier and how it could have prevented this situation, but suddenly his whole angry energy leaves him. He just feels damn tired. It isn't the frst time he has this kind of conversation with Bond and it isn't the last time neither. But Mallory has enough. Those discussions are hopeless anyway. At this moment, he would give up anything just to be in his house, reading for millionth time ''Crime and Punishment'' in the warm light of his lamp.

His thoughts are interrupted by two fast, but firm knocks.

''Sir'' Tanner says, walking into the room and closing quietly a door behind him.

Mallory only nods as his gaze slides over Tanner, noticing immediately a slightly rumpled sleeve of his jacket and an unhooked first button of the white shirt. The navy white and red striped tie is slightly loosened. Mallory knows that it isn't something he should spot so fast, especially on his Chief of Staff. His hands shouldn't itching so much to touch and straighten up this bloody tie.

He hates himself for noticing all of those stupid details. And for his desire to have something he would never have.

 ''Sir ?'' Tanner repeats, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. He's closer now, so Mallory can see bruises under his sunken eyes. He makes himself a note to sending him home right after their last meeting. Sleeping on the desk isn't the most comfortable thing in the world- he knows it from his own experience.

''I hear you. Go on'' He says eventually.

''You have an appointment with MI5 General Director and his Staff in thirty minutes. We should leave a quater for a while'' Tanner continues, his voice is calm and firm as always. It smoothers Mallory a little.

''Good. I'm done with agent Bond already. Wait for me in the car''

''Yes sir'' Tanner says and he turns towards Double-oh seven, nodding.

''Bond''

''Tanner'' Bond answers as politely as Bill. The latter smiles slightly, which makes Mallory's stomach flip a bit, and then his Chief of Staff disappears behind heavy door, closing them softly. It takes a few seconds before Mallory takes his eyes off the closed door and his gaze rests again on Bond's face. He almost shivers when he feels the icy blue eyes of double-oh seven on him- he looks at him piercingly,  as if he wants to decipher something. But Mallory has spent enough time around double agents, spies and politicians, so he just stares back until Bond finally drops his gaze. Mallory feels how a smile lingers about the corners of his mouth at this and he decides to cut off their conversation.

''It seems that we have to end our meeting, Bond. Go to the Q-Branch now and give back your extant equipment. It's the only good thing about this bloody situation''

''As you wish'' Bond answers, standing up and walking to the door.''Have a lovely day, sir''

He adds before he closes the door. A minute later Mallory can hear his deep laughter as he flirtatiously banters with Miss Monneypenny.

''Likewise, you bastard'' Mallory murmurs under his breath. He checks a time and it seems that he really has to hurry up, so he gathers his papers and glances about quickly, trying to remember, what else he needs to take. At the appointment with MI5 he usually has to reports about new dangers or still unsolved conflicts, but also about the every  agent's current actions as well. He sighs as he thinks that today the last topic will be bringing up for sure, considering the last accidents. Well, he would face it sooner or later anyway. He collects his coat and finally leaves his gabinet, turning the light off. He closes the door and he already opens his mouth to give Mrs. Monneypenny the commands, but suddenly he feels heavenly smell of fresh brewed coffe.

''Tanner asked me to give it to you right after you finish with Bond'' Monneypenny says as she hands him a paper cup. Mallory takes a sip and he closes his eyes, savouring the rich taste of expresso. He decides to ignore a warm feeling in the chest at his Chief of Staff gesture.

''He said that he doesn't want to deal with offended MI5 after the meeting'' She smirks, while Mallory are glaring at her.

''I'm not bitching at people just because I didn't drink a coffe'' He says deadpan.

''Oh you are, sir'' She answers with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Their relationship is a damn sight better than few months ago. He finally learned her birth date, and she has started keeping the sweets for him. They've really improved.

''Well, thanks for this anyway'' He rolls his eyes, still smiling. ''When you complete with Bond's documents, please go to Medical and check the status of 005. Then you can visit Q-Branch and inform them that they won't get any cent in the next few weeks. No exploding pens. We're still not going in for that anymore.

''Yes, sir'' She nods, however Mallory is sure that she, just like Bond, would approve them.

''That's all for now. Tanner will send you the rest later''

Monneypenny nods again and she starts sorting papers on her desk, already plunging into work. Mallory takes another sip and tightens his grip on his briefcase.

Time to face MI5.

* * *

 

It's almost first a.m, when they are returning. It was supossed to be a routine meeting- he thinks, watching how London's lights reflects on the car's window. He knows that Tanner is thinking the same. He sits beside him and he probably isn't aware he's playing with his phone, unconsciously fidgeting with them.

The news aren't good. There was an ambush a few days ago- one of MI5 directors had an accident, in which was involved one of the wanted assasins. The sniper shot the wheels of his car, causing the crash. In effect, the dircetor and his wife are lying in the hospital badly injured, and their daughter is dead. Mallory still has her picture before the eyes- six years old girl with big bright hazel eyes and wide slightly crooked smile as she looks at the person behind a camera. Yes, he's sending people to die and he watches dead corpses every day, but it's something heartbreaking in her innocent death. It makes him think about his little niece- she's a year older than the victim. He can feel a cold shiver at the thought. What if it was her...?

It isn't the end of the bad news- a few hours before the accident, the MI5 IT specialists have noted the attempt to breaking in the system. It looked like the attack was provided from several computers, so they couldn't have localised, which one was responsible for it. Now they can only waiting for the next move of the terrorists. Mallory tightens his grip until his knuckles whiten. They haven't got enough traces to anticipate their next movement. He hates it.

''Sir, are you alright ?'' Tanner's voice, full of concern, rouses him from his thoughts.

''Yes, I'm good'' he answers, trying to smile. It doesn't work and they both know that he's lying.

''Go home. You can't do more, and you have to sleep. I'll take care about the rest'' Tanner says, looking at him. The changing lights illuminate his face; their sharpness makes him look more tired. When they disappear, it's becoming dark inside the car. But Mallory still can feel the tenderness of his gaze on him.

''No, Bill'' He says quietly and he remarks how his Chief of Staff shudders at the sound of his name. Mallory's heart flutters, despite today's bad informations and a dark future. He never said it loud earlier and now he's enjoying the feeling of this on his tongue. It feels...so right, as if he says it every day.

''You didn't sleep yesterday, and I won't let you do this today''

''But, sir...'' Tanner starts protesting, but Mallory just glares at him. Chief of Staff stops, but he mutters something under his breath. It makes Mallory smile for the moment, before he passes the commands his driver. They sit for the moment in silence before Tanner speaks again.

''The human element, the human flaw and the human nobility-those are the reasons that chess matches are won or lost'' He says low. Mallory glances at him, curious. Tanner's gaze are locked on big poster of the World Chess Championship. Gareth clears his throat.

''Did you just quote Viktor Korchnoi ? I didn't think you're intrested in chess'' Mallory asks. He recognizes this quote.

''Oh'' Tanner emerges, looking at Mallory more consciously. He's blushing a little. It's a rare sight to seeing him so embarrassed.''Yes, I like this game. I can tell that I'm quiet good at it''

''So we have to play a match'' Mallory smiles at him.

''With pleasure, sir'' Tanner smiles back and it seems that he returns to his thoughts. But a moment later he speaks again.

''I've always thought that our actions as spies are exactly like chess matches- we must work out what the enemy is going to do before they even think of it. Few days ago our enemy made a first move. We don't know yet, what he wants, so we can't do too much. But sooner or later, we'll catch him. We'll played this out, and we'll win.'' He finishes, looking at Mallory. It's something in his gaze, something beautifully terrifying. Mallory nods, sinking deeper into his eyes.

''Yes. He'll make a mistake. Our checkmate''


	2. Chapter 2

**''Most gods throw dice, but Fate plays**   **chess, and you don't find out til too late that he's been playing with two queens all along''- Terry Pratchett**

* * *

''Stop staring, James''

''Well, you shouldn't look like this then''

''I believe that I already heard this somwhere. You should think about something new''

Mallory stops right behind the half opened door, hearing the conversation between Double-oh seven and Quartermaster. He knows what he will see when he walks into- Q bowing over his job (or whatever he's doing actually) and Bond trying to flirt with him. Well, they've been a couple for months, but it seems that Bond made himself a goal to make Q blush at his compliments. Mallory is curious if Bond knows that almost entire M16 bets his worst lines. Anyway, it seems that Q likes this, since he never told James to ''just stop''. Mallory envies them. In their job it's really hard to find love. When you have to lie twenty four hours a day, hide and keep secrets, you just want something real. You're just too tired pretending. If you love someone, who doesn't know about your secrets, it'll tear you apart. Love ends either you start asking yourself if this person can love you not knowing you or when this person claims that you're hiding affair. So it's just a damn luck when the person you're in love with is working with you.

And feel the same.

Mallory thinks with bitterness. He can't help, but he imagines himself, how it could be, if Bill loved him too. They would share an apartment, Tanner would fall asleep on Mallory's laps when they sit in front of fireplace in the autumn evenings and he could count his breaths, running his hands through his hair. They would laugh together and share all of those domestic problems. They would sleep in each other arms and kiss lazily in the saturday's mornings. Kissing...

In this moment Gareth notices that he hears those little sounds, so characteristical for this activity. And he doesn't imagine them. Behind half opened door are coming breathy moans and gasps. Mallory almost gorans, when he hears muffled "James, ahh, not here" and a growl, which sounds exactly as if double-oh seven murmurs it in the Q's skin. Gareth understands their behaviour in this moment (he wants to do it every time he and Tanner are alone in his gabinet), but for fuck's sake, he's their boss. And they have a work to do. So he grunts loudly and he walks into Q's quater, trying to ignore squeak of Quartermaster as he pushes James from himself. Their state- a rumpeled shirt of Bond, a lack of glasses on Q's face and his unbuttoned cardigan are suggesting that they were in a good way to the proper, morning shagging. Mallory turns his head away, giving them a time to do themselves up.

"Good morning, sir" Q says eventually, his glasses are croocked on his nose. Besides them, he looks again as professional as if he didn't make out with his boyfriend a while ago at all. He stands by his messy desk with his hands already on keyboard as he watches calmly at Gareth. In the same time Bond finishes tucking his shirt back in the trousers and he strightens up too, nodding Mallory.

"Sir"

Gareth ignores him (he's sure that Bond will do something to him for interrputing his make out) and he says to Quartermaster.

"Q, check the movements of 009 and tell him that he has to finish his mission in next 24 hours. I need him back to send him to MI5. Then-"

"Why not me, sir ?" Bond interrputs him, crossing his arms as he leans back on the glass wall. He furrows his eyebrows, and M sees that Q sends him a worried glance."It's because of my last mission ?"

"Partially yes, Bond" Mallory says, grimacing as Bond's face becames grimmer. "But the main reason is that 009 is talented hacker and we need someone like him in MI5. We suspect that someone from their IT employes is co-working with our terrorist, so we needs to find this rat"

And we need to hurry up, Mallory thinks. After the accident with MI5 director, there were already three another accidents. The assassin's choices seems chaotic- first he'd choosed director, then he attacked one of the MI5 lawyers. The last victim is kitchen's worker. They all died driving, in their cars. Until now they discovered only that a few hours before their death, there've been breaks into their job's plans and calendar's counts. And a few hours later people were dying. Someone from MI5 had to inform assasin about those people plans. But why exactly those people..? They weren't the most important figures from MI5. Mallory knows that the most dangerous are people, which motives aren't clear. And it seems that in this case they have one of those people. He rubs his forehead and starts speaking again to Q, who waits for his next orders.

"We need to build a profile for 009. Check MI5 lists of IT employees and filters the best of their skills, so we can use them for describing 009. They need to hire him"

Q only nods and his fingers almost start flying on the keys, but his movements are interrupted by R. She's walking quickly, and when she stands in front of Q, she already has a open tablet in her hand.

"Quartermaster" she says, handing him a tablet. "I finished checking errors in our firewall"

"Thank you, R. Wait a minute, I need to change a few algorythms" Q says, quickly writing something on the tablet. Waiting for him, R opens her phone and Mallory notices that she's playing in chess. He observers her movements for a while. She's good, but she doesn't see that she has to sacrifice a queen to win a game. It seems that she doesn't want give up her, because her fingers stopped by her, however she didn't move her. Mallory grunts.

"You have to do it"

She, likewise Bond and Q, rises her head and looks at him. But men quickly understand what's going on, so they plung back into the work. Well-Q does, when Bond just looks at him.

"But, sir, if I do this, I'll have no one to protect a king" R says, furrowing her eyebrows.

"King can protect himself too. If you use a queen now, your opponent will kill her and in that way, he will open you a way to attack a king"

R stares at him for a while before she does exactly what he said. He smiles as he sees big text "Winner" on her phone screen.

"Thank you, sir" she says, smiling to him. "You should teach me more about it"

"With pleasure, R" Mallory says with polite smile. Well, it seems that more people than he thought are liking chess. First Tanner, then R...

"R, I finished" Q says, handing her back a tablet. "Provide those algorythms and filter once again our system. With this our firewall should work better"

"Yes, Quartermaster" R nods, hiding her phone back in the pocket and taking a tablet. "Have a good day, sir" She adds to Mallory before she walks away.

Only now Gareth notices with amusement that she's wearing a black and white checkered dress. What a coincidence.

For a while there's a silent in the Q-branch, but it ends quickly when the door is opened and throught them walks Tanner with very angry facial expression. Mallory's breath hitches at his sight, but he's used to this so much already that he doesn't even notice this.

"Sir" he nods Mallory, since they didn't see each other today yet. Mallory does the same as Tanner looks at Bond with morderous glare.

"I did your bloody paperwork for the last time, Bond" Tanner says, handing Bond a huge amount of papers."Next time when you blowed up an embassy, you'll write the whole explanation and apologise himself. After this, you'll never ever do this again. I'm sure"

Bond only grins at his friend, flipping through the papers.

"I would shag you for this, but M would kill me this way. So maybe I just say ''Thank you''. It's safer" 

Tanner blinks at him only, while Q is looking at double-oh seven with warning glint in his eyes, which only makes Bond's grin bigger. Mallory himself feels like if he could get a heart attack. That bastard. He wants to snap at Bond, but in the same moment into the Q-branch walks agent 005.

"Ohh, lucky me. Everyone I need in one place" She says, smiling brightly. M frowns a little that she's already on feet- Monneypenny said him yesterday that she still should be in bed. It seems that every double-oh can't stay in Medical longer than a day, unless they're unconscious. She nods Mallory and Q, then hugs Bond, who kisses her in cheek. They both are good mates, so he isn't suprised, but he almost gasps when she turns towards Tanner and throws her arms around his neck, burying her head in his neck. He knows that they aren't that close- Tanner speaks with her just like with every double-oh agents, except Bond.So what the hell she's doing ?

"Actually I was looking only for you" She purrs finally as she steps back from him a little, however she still has her hands on his shoulders. It makes bad things with Mallory stomach and head- he feels nauseous and dizzy, as if he could vomit for a while.

"Sir ? Can I borrow your Chief of Staff for five minutes ?" She asks him, but Mallory hears her with difficulty because of a humming blood in his ears. He doesn't see a quick, worried glance of Tanner as he only nods, feeling how his teeth clenches hard. He observes as they walk a few meters away and stand close to each other, talking quietly.

"Well, I probably should go and sign those papers. And sir, green really looks bad on you" Bond says, grinning at Mallory. He wants to punch him in the face as much as he never, ever wanted. He can't do this anyway, so he only stares furious as Double-oh seven kisses Q goodbye, slightly touching his cheek with his free hand. Q breathes loudly, looking irritated, but he returns a kiss anyway. M averts his gaze and comes back to stare at Tanner and 005- they seems to have a deep conversation, judging by their body movements. He has to admit that she's beutiful- no the ordinary beauty, but she has that angular face and silk, shoulder-length auburn hair. And she's funny and like every double-ohs, intelligent and smart. She would be a great girlfriend, even wife. He has to turn his head as his chest throbs painfully. He feels old and dumb because of his affection. He really had a hope that he could be with him ..?

He glances back only to discover that Tanner and 005 disappeard. He suddenly feels a sharp pain in almost every cell of his body. It hurts like hell, and he bows his head, trying to hide his pained face. He just wants to go to his gabinet and drinks a few shooters, so he could feel less broken. But damn it, they have a crisis in MI5, so he has to solve this, and then he can drink himself up. He already feels his hangover.

"I wouldn't be so worried in your place, sir" Q says quietly with his eyes still locked on the computer screen. Mallory rapidly raises his head and looks at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"What do you say ?" He asks grimly.

Young Quartermaster glances at him and...smiles. It's one of his true smiles, which are usually reserved for Bond.

"You didn't notice, but he was looking at you every time you turned your head away"

* * *

Mallory and Tanner sit by Gareth's desk, surronding by papers and mugs of coffe. They're like this almost five hours, and Mallory feels as if his brain could disappear in any moment. He takes a little break to look at Tanner, who furrows his eyebrows at something on his laptop screen. They are looking again through documents and maps, trying to find a mark of MI5's rat, but they still have nothing.

Mallory takes his gaze of his Chief of Staff and glances at the world behind the windows of his gabinet. He thinks about Q's words. He still feels a weird mixture of annyoing and amusement at the thought that Q knows about his feelings for Tanner. He didn't know that he's so obvious. Mallory glances again at Bill, who is typing something furiously.   

He was looking at you every time you turned your head away.

He doesn't want to hope that maybe his feelings are not so unrequited, but well....he's living long enough to know that hope is stronger than everything. No matter how many times he told himself that he should get over this and be as professional as he has to be as M, it just doesn't work. He still falls asleep with his thoughts fillled with Tanner and he still has this strong and sweet pain in his chest when he thinks about him. Maybe he just has to do something with this and risk. Still, he's afraid.

''Sir ?''

His thoughts were interrputed by Tanner's voice. Mallory budges as his gaze return to his Chief of Staff. He looks at him with his usual concern, but...hey, is he smiling ?

''You zoned out again, sir. I would think you're bored, but you're too profesional for that.''

Mallory rolls his eyes and smiles back. He likes so much that they're close enough to have conversations like this.

''Me and boredom ? Never.''

''Of course, sir. You're never bored and I never saw how you're playng on your phone during appointment about OSH in the workplace.''

Mallory gasps with faked outrage.

''I don't know what are you implying, Bill. Those meeting are always so interesting"

Tanner laughs and Mallory do the same after a while, feeling how a sweet pain in his chest grows up. He has such a warm laugh, and Mallory would give up everything to just hear it more often. To hear it his whole life.

When Tanner stopped laughing, he looks again at him with flickering eyes.

''It's nice to hear your laugh. I was worried about you, because you seemed so off today in the Q-branch. I know that we have problems, but still.''

Mallory feels pang of pain in his chest. He forget about it a little, and now his insecurity is coming back with full power. He licks his lips and looks at Tanner. He still remeber how he talked with 005, and when he thinks about her behaviour, he feels nauseous again. Maybe it's better to know what's going on between them than not to know. He takes a breath and says.

'''Everything's all right, don't worry'' He says and licks his bottom lip again. Now or never. ''How's 005 ? Is she feeling better ?''

He hopes that it doesn't sound too blunt, but he doesn't have any idea how to ask differently.

''She feels good, sir. She wants to go tomorrow for drinks with me and Bond'' Mallory's grips withen. Yes, he's sure that she wants to be with Tanner alone, but she doesn't want to be obvious.''But I said not. I am too tired''

Mallory feels as if someone lifts a weight off his chest. He isn't intrested- if he was, he would go with her no matter what.

''We arranged the metting for next weekend. Maybe you want to come too ? It would be great, sir''

M's heart sinks again. So...he is going to meet with her anyway. He invites him, but there'll be her and-

He doesn't finish his thought, because he hears a loud steps behind the door, and in the next moment one of Q's employees walks into, almost without breath.

''Sir ! We need you in Q-Branch. Q discovered something about those accidents in Mi5 and he wants to show you this''

Tanner and Mallory quickly exchanges looks as they stand up and follow a messenger. After five minutes they're in Q-Branch, looking at Q, who nervously types between three different screens. In the Q-Branch is only him and his two employees. Gareth knows that those two work with Q since beginning and he trusts them the most, plus R. It's distrubing that there're only them and in one moment Mallory makes his mind clear and becoms M.

''What do you have, Q ?'' He asks, standing next to him. Tanner stays behind him, crossing his arms.

''I was scanning our system, improving safety and I noticed that someone from Q-Branch were communcating with MI5 system a few hours before first accident. This person sent a coded message, and I'm trying to decipher it, but sir, you probably know what it means. We have a rat. Very talented in hacking rat''

Mallory clenches his jaw. Someone from their specialist co-works with this insane murderer. They have to act, quickly. He opens his mouth to command their next steps, but in the same time they hears a two, fast shots. The glass wall in the Q-Branch breaks, and Mallory feels that Tanner shovs him down. Q hides under his table, looking with terrified gaze at his two dead techs, lying in the pool of blood. Mallory registers in this moment, how young Q is without his usual bored expression. He feels pang in his chest, but there's no time for it. He hears light steps, and he carefully takes out his gun from a holster under his arm and flicks off the safety. Tanner does the same, and they waits in the tension for next movement. The steps are closer and closer, and Mallory tightens his grip on the gun. He's ready to shot when he hears a voice and he freezes, recognising it.

''Well, M. It's time to end this game.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger !

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ! :D Thank you for reading first chapter of my story. This is my first work in this fandom, and I hope that I didn't screw up so badly. I really like an idea of Mallory and Tanner together, so I wrote this. I also have a soft spot for Q/James Bond (it's one of my otp), so there'll be more scenes with those two. The second chapter will be begin with them. I have planned two chapters of this story, but it's possible that there will be three.  
> I want to say that i'm sorry for any mistakes- my last english lesson was two years ago, because at my uni we have another language. Please, point them in the comments. I'll be really grateful.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and will enjoy reading this :D I'd love to read what are you thinking about <3


End file.
